


A Siren's Pearl

by AbandonedSpot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art Work Inside, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fem!Keith, Fem!Lance, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Rimming, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, please read authors notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedSpot/pseuds/AbandonedSpot
Summary: Lana is basking in the feeling of being married to the woman who means so much to her.Keisha has a little surprise for her wife.For she was her pearl.





	A Siren's Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaborative work/gift to my friend gentlytapbum!!!
> 
> The art piece in this piece is completely done by her! I just... so amazing. 
> 
> Please follow and support her if you enjoyed her art and enjoyed this story!!!!!!!! Her twitter gentlytapbum or her tumblr at gentlytapbum!!!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my first collab!!! And again please show support to the artist!!!! Seriously, an amazing person.
> 
> Also thank you anon for the name.

Lana yawned as she snuggled into the arms of her wife. Grinning from ear to ear as she looked at the beautiful ocean and the sun that was setting in the distance. The beach almost empty of everyone except for a few other couples that stayed cuddled against each other. It was peaceful and Lana wished it would stay like this forever.

…. but she was hungry.

“Keisha...” Lana whispered, nudging her wife a bit. Keisha grumbled in her sleep, but opened her eyes to stared at Lana. It made Lana want to shout to the world how adorable and cute her wife was. But, that would break the peaceful atmosphere and she was positive a few would shout back at her.

“What is it?” Keisha asked, pulling Lana a little more into her embrace. This made Lana giggle, but she nudged the other again allowing Keisha to shake off some of the sleepy fog that fell upon her.

“I'm hungry, can we go back and order something?” Lana asked, pulling her cute kitten eyes. Keisha growled at the look and gave Lana a deep kiss that made her dizzy. She pulled back to grumble an alright and the two quickly grabbed their things before making their way back to the bungalow.

Lana holding her wife's arm with glee as they walked across the bridges that connected all the bungalows that were on top of the water together. To think they stayed in a small little place above the water where they could literally walk outside for a morning dip. She honestly couldn't believe Keisha found this place, but she was so very happy she did.

When they went threw the door Keisha gave her wife a playful pinch on her cheek before heading for the couch to relax. Lana rolled her eyes as she went to the phone to order their meal. The two were having a crazing of something greasy and decided a classic burger was the best option.

“Did you get cheesy fries with it?”

“Yes!” Lana called, taking out her cameras from the large bag she had.

“Come over here and do that.” Keisha whined, making Lana snort. Many assumed that Lana would be the clingy one in their relationship. Which was fair because Lana was clingy and adored attention that she got from her lover. But, in actuality it was Keisha was the clingy one and not liking Lana being too far from her grasp.

“Don't forget to brush your hair.” Lana warned, seeing Keisha's black raven hair having a few tangled spots. Keisha just waved her hand off on the remark and helped her lover set everything down on the table.

“To think it's only been two days...” Lana whispered, staring at some of the many photos that the couple took.

One in particular is starting to become her favorite. It was the night they got to the bungalow and the two flopped onto the bed in exhaustion. But, they laughed and kissed while Lana decided to take a Polaroid of the moment. The two were holding each other close and showing of their wedding bands with pride.

Lana couldn't believe that she was finally married to the love of her life and more.

“That one is winner.” Keisha mumbled, running her hand through Lana's short hair. Loving the soft feel of it even with the salt and sand that were still sticking to a few strands. Lana nodded and placed the photo in a careful packaging so that way they can scrap book it at home.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

“Room service!”

“FOOD!” Lana cried, almost knocking over Keisha as she rushed to the door. Keisha yelping a bit as she was knocked off the couch and grumble as she watched Lana happily take the two platters. It was a wonder how such a slim and fragile looking woman can bulldoze even Hunk over when it came too food.

When the food was done and Lana finished her shower was the time that Keisha was going to strike. Her lover was filled up on food and resting on the comfortable bed editing all the photos they took. It was the perfect time for the hunt and she knew just what to do.

Picking up the hidden outfit Keisha smirked as she glared at her reflection.

“I will seduce so hardcore that her head will spin.” Keisha cackled.

Her cackling was heard in the next room and Lana frowned as she finished uploading the last of the photos. “Keisha is being evil again.” Lana mumbled, knowing her wife had a tendency of sounding evil when she planned something serious.

It was both adorable and little scary since a few of Keisha's ideas had almost gotten them arrested. Like the time Lana had stated on how bad she felt for the lobsters in Hunk's favorite seafood place and Keisha had tried to actually free all of them.

Shiro has never looked so ashamed as he along with Hunk and Matt paid for all of the lobsters that Keisha had demanded to be freed. Lana along with her wife were also forever banned from the place and are no longer allowed near the lobster tank in the super market.

“Alright, everything is charging for tomorrow.” Lana mused, grinning as she took her smaller point and shoot. She started the process of cleaning when she heard the sound of walking and looked up.

She dropped the camera on her lap just as her jaws dropped.

There, right there in all of her glory was her beautiful wife.

Her beautiful wife who was currently wearing something so hot that Lana thought she was staring at a mermaid.

Her wife wore a beautiful strap undergarment that looked like turquoise scales that glimmered in the soft light of the lamp. There was a red starfish in the middle that accented the scales nicely and around it was cute seashell and pearls. It was being held up by three straps that showed off her thick muscled thighs that flexed a bit when Lana looked over them.

When her eyes wandered up over her beautiful abs and large enchanting breasts she saw a second piece to the outfit. It was a beautiful open shell with a pearl right inside the middle. The pink shell almost looked like a flower that was blossoming over the green leaf like accessories under the shell. Pearls surrounded the shell as well and Lana realized that there were straps around her those large luscious breasts of her wife that held up the beautiful piece.

Lana felt like she was going to faint as her wife seductively swayed her hips and made her towards the bed. She sat down just out of Lana's reach and gave her a look that made Lana want to melt right there and then. She made a dying gurgling noise as she moved and shakily made her way towards Keisha.

She almost didn't want to touch her in fear she would ruin the perfect image. But, Keisha knowing what her lover was thinking snatched her wife up and brought her forward. Lana yelped her face smashing into the warmth of Keisha's breasts.

“Hello there.” She purred, making Lana gulp and give a tiny cute wave.

“H-H-H-Hiii?” Lana managed to wheeze out making Keisha chuckle. Her hands watered down Lana's body mapping out and memorizing every inch of the woman. It made Lana shiver in pleasure before she jumped as those fingers started rubbing the fabric so close to her clit.

“K-... K... Keisha...” Lana whispered, a blush spreading across her face. Keisha smirked tilting Lana's head so that their soft lips touched each other. Lana moaned, allowing her wife entrance while she pushed them a little more up the bed.

Tongue danced around each other and Lana moaned when Keisha gave a playful bites to her lips. Not the one to stay idle she started to moving her around the other's back. Feeling the straps that held the outfit together before heading towards her soft cheeks. Hands tightly gripped at the flesh causing the one above to jolt and give her own little moan back as those teasing hands slipped right under the fabric.

Fingers teasing the hole that puckered and shivered at the soft touches. Lana panted as Keisha pulled away in order to grind into that finger. Hoping to catch it inside her only for a vicious growl to escape when Lana pulled away.

“Remember lube for the butt holes and toys.” Lana chided, getting Keisha to glare from above. Without saying anything Keisha started stripping Lana of all of her clothes. Revealing more of that wonderful skin that Keisha loved touching and tasting. The skin that made the woman become addicted in marking to show the whole world just who Lana belonged too.

'Lana is a treasure that should be on a pedestal for my eyes only.' Keisha thought, pulling Lana's panties down slowly. Watching those beautiful blue eyes quiver with anticipation and love.

“Kei... sha...” Lana whined, finally feeling the last article of clothing slip away from her body before it was thrown away to the side.

“I'm here.” Keisha whispered, leaning down to lick the shell of Lana's ear and loving the cute sounds the other made.

“Look at you... you're so beautiful beneath me and look....” Keisha growled, staring at the small little breasts of HER wife. The nipples were already erect as it begging to be touched, sucked and bitten into. “Your nipples are already so hard.” Keisha spoke, leaning down to lick around the soft mounds. Her own breasts rubbing against Lana.

“..Aaahh... of.. aaahhh.. of course... uuhh... cause it's you...” Lana moaned, jumping whenever Keisha would give a little nibble.

The woman above froze at those words and something almost primal surged. She engulfed the breast into her mouth while she harshly pinched down the nipple on the other. Lana screamed in pleasure as she felt a hot tongue swirling around her tit while sharp teeth bites down. Added with the feeling of a hand grabbed and pinching her others one sent waves of pleasure crash down on her.

Her hands reaching to the raven black hair of Keisha and gripping it gently. Pushing the head a little closer and moaned as Keisha feasted on her breasts.

There was a time where Lana was actually very insecure about her breasts. Having many give jabbing comments about them caused this. But, ever since Keisha came into her life she started to love her body a little more until the fake confidence became real confidence. It was overwhelming with how much Keisha would worship her body.

But, she loved every minute of it.

Keisha pulled away a bit and looked down at the wet breast. It was red all over and already Lana's tit was swollen from the pleasurable abuse. A few teeth marks showed on the skin and it made her growl for the other breast should match. So without any warning she smashed her face into Lana's left breast and got to work making Lana buck into Keisha for more.

It was because of this bucking against her leg that Keisha realized just how wet the other was becoming.

Her wife was a squirter after all.

“So wet, you slutty girl.” Keisha growled, playfully slapping Lana's thigh.

“I-I aahhh... I am... uuhh... I'm a slutty girl....” Lana cried, frustrated tears rolling down her flushed face.

“You are a slutty girl. My little slut who spreads her legs only for me.” Keisha hummed, leaning back a bit in order to swipe a finger between those wet folds. Marveling at juices that covered her finger before placing it into her mouth. Moaning at the taste of the woman below before leaning back to present her own breasts.

“Do you want to be a good girl?” Keisha asked, getting a desperate whine from Lana.

“I do, I want to be a good girl.” Lana begged, making Keisha coo at Lana. Once given permission Lana grabbed at Keisha's breasts and nuzzled into them. Loving how warm and alarge they were. How they were spilling out to of her hand no matter how much she tried to grab. She loved how high pitched Keisha's moans becomes and drinks everything up.

Unlike Keisha with her rough work Lana was more gentle and careful. She gave cautious little licks that drove Keisha crazy with need. She would only give little nibbles and by the end of it Keisha was so pent up that she could burst.

“You're so good Lana.” Keisha moaned, reaching down to start rubbing against Lana's clit. Lana cried as she worked on the other's breasts. Moving to meeting the fingers rubbing and trying to grind a littler harder. Already a shine of juices were dribbling out of her pussy and onto the sheets.

Keisha knew that Lana wouldn't last much longer.

Her stamina being used up by their adventures of the day.

'One day though...' Keisha though, gently pulling Lana away from her so she could crawl down her body. Kissing and sucking on the skin to make a pack of bruises that lead straight to the lovely folds that seemed to beg for attention.

'One day I'm going to show Lana my true strength and how long we can truly go.' Keisha thought, pulling the lips apart to see the cute pink pussy that was hidden underneath. Looking up she could already see Lana crying tears of pleasure.

Always so expressive.

“How do I look?” Keisha whispered, her breathe tickling the flesh underneath her.

“..aahh... like... aahhh.. a mermaid... no... uuugghha... a siren... you're making me drown...” Lana explained, making Keisha smirk as she gave along teasing lick to the other's pussy.

“I'll devour your.” Keisha promised, before letting the lips go and pressing her mouth into the warmth. Lana sang so beautifully that it made the woman push her tongue inside instantly. Loving the way those hips bucked into her face in a plead for more.

Her own hands wandered down to her own leaking pussy. Pulling some of the garment in order to reach her fingers inside her. Moaning at the feel of something go inside and rub against her walls. Hearing her lovers moans and sobs causing her to become so arouse it was painful.

“I can't! I can't last long!” Lana cried, placing her hands on her face as she screamed. Keisha was already prepared for the splash of delicious and sweet juices. Drinking as much as she could while Lana shook and twitched below her.

It was too much and Keisha moaned in Lana's pussy as she came as well. Juices flowing out freely and hitting the sheets below. Making a wet mess all over the bed as the two panted from the exhaustion. But, Keisha wanted a little more and climbed over Lana once more in order to kiss her.

It was a messy kiss one the two didn't mind. They wanted to feel closed to each other and pressed against each other so hard that they could feel each others heartbeats. When they pulled back the two collapsed onto the bed and rolled a bit to get away from the wet spots.

“... we're gonna have to use the second bed.” Keisha explained.

“That's why we booked two... one for making love and for actually sleeping.” Lana explained, grinning a bit as Keisha at first didn't want two beds. It made the woman snort as she laid with Lana to gather their strength.

When she moved just a bit she felt something cool against her arm. It made her grumble and search for it only to be surprised to see the small camera. With an idea Keisha smirked and turned the tiny device on before raising it up.

“Keisha!” Lana laughed, when the flash went off. Preserving the picture perfectly and making Keisha lick her lips in hunger at how good they looked. Juices all over their faces and clinging to each other's naked bodies.

“One for the private album?” Keisha teased, getting a pillow in the face for her actions.

A few exhausting washing session the two slipped into bed without any clothes. Deciding it be too tiresome to put on or Keisha just didn't want clothes to get in the way for her feeling the skin of her wife.

“I love you...” Lana whispered, closing her head for some much needed sleep.

“I love you too... always...” Keisha replied, brushing some of Lana's bangs away form her face.

Her wife was already asleep and snoozing gently in her arms. It made Keisha chuckle as she placed a small kiss to her temple. Looking towards the window that showed the beautiful stars of the night and hearing the crashing waves of the waters just below them.

“If i'm a siren... then you're my pearl....” Keisha whispered, nuzzling into Lana before falling asleep.

….. Next Morning....

“Keisha no....”

“LANA! NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THEY SAID IT COULD BE A CRYPTID! DESCRIPTIONS ARE COMPELLING TO THAT OF MOTHMAN!”

“NO! WE ARE GOING SNORKELING WITH REAL CREATURES!”

“MOTHMAN IS REAL! THE GOVERNMENT IS TRYING TO COVER IT UP!”

“NOT ON OUR HONEYMOON!”

“COME ON LANA! THE TRUTH AWAITS!”

Ring... Ring... Ring...

“Yes? Hello? MATT? GET SHIRO TO TELL KEISHA WE ARE NOT LOOKING FOR CYPTIDS ON OUR HONEY MOON!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A reminder the art done is by gentlytapbum!
> 
> Please read author notes above to see links.


End file.
